Lay My Love
by Shiro Usagi-tan
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. Guess who shows up at Hinata's doorstep with a surprise in store for him? Hinata/Ibuki; some Christmas fluff and references to a Westlife song oops.


**Author's note:** I'm so happy someone sent me a prompt for this pairing. Hinata/Ibuki is my favourite hetero Hinata pairing and sometimes I feel a little sad at the fact that the ship is really rare. ;; Thanks to a Tumblr anon for sending me the prompt!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was busy preparing for the holy day, which is the day after today. Hinata was the only one who had no plans for Christmas Eve. He tried asking his friends out, but none of them were free. Souda was busy decorating his Christmas tree, Sonia had a date scheduled with Gundam, Komaeda went out to buy some groceries in preparation for the big day, Nanami went on a date with Chihiro, the same goes to Naegi and Kirigiri, and so on.

He contemplated about texting his girlfriend, Mioda, but she had told him that her schedule for today is packed, as she had some "important business" to take care of. She had always been a busy girl, visiting countless cafes and bars to perform her songs in. The girl loved music with a passion and she had told Hinata her dream to become a rock star one day.

Hinata just sat at his desk early in the morning. There were several opened envelopes on the table and all of them were Christmas cards delivered by his parents. Hinata's parents work overseas so he lives alone in a decent apartment. He fiddled with his phone, going through his contact list and messaging basically every single person to see who was free. In the end, none of them had any time for him.

He sighed and crossed his arms on the table, burying his head into his arms.

"Everyone's busy. Who else is free?" He mumbled to himself. He was bored out of his mind and he wanted to celebrate Christmas Eve with someone. He wanted to especially celebrate with Mioda.

His mind rewind back to the day he and Mioda hooked up. It was during the start of the second semester. Hinata had his eyes on Mioda for quite a while then. Mioda was the life of the class and you rarely see her not being energetic and hyperactive at all. He and Mioda were friends, but they didn't really talk much at all. Hinata would always feel his face heating up whenever Mioda turned to his way and gave him a big smile.

He mustered up the courage to confess to her one day, and he was surprised to know that Mioda had been crushing on him too and accepted his invitation to go out with her. It had been five months since they started dating. Their relationship was going steady and they had shared not a few kisses here and there. Hinata smiled when he remembered the times they went out for dates and watched movies together.

It was then he heard the doorbell.

"Coming." He called out and barely groaned, getting himself up lazily. He got down the stairs and headed towards the door, grabbing the doorknob and turning it to reveal a very familiar person at the doorstep.

"Mioda?"

Hinata gaped in surprise as Mioda waved at him enthusiastically and pulled her red scarf higher. "Heyo, Hajime-chan! Ibuki's here to pay you a visit."

"But I thought you have plans."

"Mhm…Ibuki _did_ have plans for today, but that's another story for next time!" Her lips then formed a mischievous grin. "Ibuki has a surprise in store for you!"

Before Hinata could question what it is, Mioda flipped out a pair of reindeer antlers and approached him, slowly putting those antlers on top of his head. "There!" Mioda beamed excitedly before gaping at him with widened eyes as she brought both of her hands to her mouth. "Just as Ibuki expected, Hajime-chan looks really cute in it!"

"M-Mioda, what is this…?!" Hinata asked, touching the antlers. They were made out of wood and carved rather nicely. It felt real…or well, at least it looked real.

"It's a reindeer! Hajime-chan's a reindeer now!"

Hinata felt awkward wearing the antlers, especially since they were huge and a little heavy as well. He looked around to see if any of his neighbors are out in case they see him, and sighed in relief when the coast is clear, although there were a few passerbys who simply gave him a strange look and giggled to themselves.

He tried taking it off because he knew it wouldn't look anything but bad and funny on him, especially since he has such a strange hairstyle, but Mioda grabbed his hands to stop him just in time.

"Nuh-uh, Hajime-chan's not taking out that thing! Let's go!"

"Go? Go where?"

"To the café!" Mioda excitedly said. She gave Hinata a wink. "Ibuki has another surprise in store for Hajime-chan!"

Hinata tried protesting again, but again they all fall on deaf ears. He gave up and simply allowed Mioda to drag him as much as she pleased. It was about 20 minutes later when they arrived. It was a small café located in the northern district. The outer layout was painted with white and the café was packed full of people. The two barely squeezed through the crowd and Mioda led Hinata to a seat a few feet away from the stage.

"Hajime-chan, have a seat. Ibuki will be back in a few." She said. Hinata nodded and watched as she went through a staff door, but not before shooting him a grin and waving at him like an excited five year old.

Hinata felt dumbfounded for a moment before he sighed and leaned back in his seat. He had no idea what Mioda was up to. _'I thought she had plans. I wonder if she canceled them…'_ He thought to himself.

A waitress attended to him and Hinata ordered a glass of chocolate milkshake. He hadn't had any sweet stuff lately and he figured it would be refreshing to have some now. _'Now that I think of it, when was the last time I had something sweet?'_ He wondered. He couldn't remember when the last time was, and instead his mind trailed off to rewind another piece of memory.

It was a Saturday morning and Hinata had gone out to get something to cook for dinner later in the afternoon. Just then, he passed by a particular shop, which Souda had told him about. Apparently, the shop was famous for its special chocolate milkshake. Hinata decided to get one. Imagine his horror when he put his hand into his pocket to grab some money only to find out he ran out of them. He tried explaining to the shop owner and it was then Mioda made an appearance and figured what was going on so she offered to help him pay for it.

_"Wait, but Mioda—"_

_"It's fine, Hajime-chan. Ibuki just wants to give you a hand!" She grinned at him and handed the shop owner the money. "Hajime-chan can return Ibuki the same amount on Monday."_

Hinata didn't realize it, but his lips formed a smile when he remembered. They weren't dating yet when that happened, and Hinata was still thankful to her today for lending a hand to him on that day. He snapped back to reality when the waitress walked to his table with his order on a tray.

"I wonder what's taking Mioda so long." He mumbled as he stirred his drink. Suddenly, the lights in the café went off and millions of gasps were heard. A woman whimpered and almost screamed and someone had to calm her down. Hinata swore his heart was about to pop from beating so hard. Then the lights came back again and there, standing on the stage was Mioda, holding an acoustic guitar.

"Testing, testing." Mioda called into the microphone. She cleared her throat and her face twisted and adjusted the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, Ibuki Mioda reporting for duty! Ibuki is proud to present a performance for everybody!" She announced. "Today, Ibuki will sing a Christmas-themed song that she wrote for everybody! It's a special song because Ibuki wrote it with someone in her mind." She looked around the crowd. When she spotted Hinata, who was looking at her with a puzzled expression, she waved and pointed at him. "This performance is especially dedicated to Ibuki's boyfriend, Hajime-chan! Please enjoy it, everybody!"

Hinata was surprised. He hadn't expected this at all. Mioda grinned and strummed her guitar, and Hinata finally noticed that it was an _acoustic_ guitar. Mioda generally leaned more towards the rock genre and preferred to play the electrical guitar, but this time it was a normal, acoustic guitar. The beautiful melody produced by the guitar played through the speaker as Mioda began to sing.

Unlike her usual songs, which were all rock and sounded like something made in hell, this was a slow and sweet-sounding one.

_'Just a smile and the rain is gone  
Could hardly believe it yeah  
There's an angel standing next to me  
Reaching for my heart'_

Her voice was full of tender and sincerity and it echoed throughout the café. Hinata couldn't help but to watch in awe as Mioda sang. It took him moments before he realized it was a love song, something Mioda would generally prefer to not sing.

_'Just a smile and there's no way back  
Can hardly believe it yeah  
But there's an angel calling me  
Reaching for my love'_

Hinata felt like he was in a trance. He snapped out of it and looked around. Everyone in the café watched in amazement and some of them had their hands on their mouths. It was to be expected though, as Mioda was a great musician.

_'I know that I'll be okay now  
This time it's real  
I lay my love on you  
It's all I want to do  
Everytime I breathe I feel brand new'_

A blush crept through Hinata's cheeks as he awkwardly shifted in his seat. He looked sideways, hoping nobody would notice him flustering. The lyrics were romantic. _'So Mioda could write something like this as well…'_ The brunette thought to himself.

_'You open up my heart  
Show me all your love and walk right through  
As I lay my love on you'_

Mioda's face looked peaceful as she sang the last lyric. "As I lay my love on you…" Her lips curled into a big smile as she looked in Hinata's direction and tilted her head, smiling at him. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Ahem…that's it for Ibuki's song! Ibuki hopes everybody enjoyed it! It's a special song to her after all."

The audience sat in silence. It was so silent Hinata swore he could hear the crickets making sounds somewhere. Then everybody started clapping, cheering and whistling and Mioda just grinned at the audience, bowed and left the stage.

She came out through the staff door minutes later. "Mioda…" Hinata stood up as the music club member made her way through the crowd and towards Hinata. "Hajime-chan, how was Ibuki on the stage?"

"You were brilliant." He managed to say before he caught himself. "Er…I mean—!"

"Really? Ibuki is glad!" Mioda shot him a teeth grin before she took a hold of Hinata's hand. "Ibuki made that song for Hajime-chan, you know? Hajime-chan better feel grateful!" She said proudly.

Before Hinata could open his mouth again, Mioda dragged him to the café entrance. "Come on, Hajime-chan! There are still many hours until Christmas Eve is over. Ibuki wants to spend it all with Hajime-chan!"

Hinata realized that this was the "important business" she had to take care of – planning a performance just for him. When he realized that, his heart started pounding a little bit faster than usual. He hadn't realized the grin that his lips had formed. "Yeah, let's go." He grabbed Mioda's hand tightly and she grinned at him in response.

Mioda dragged him to two different malls and they hit a few shops selling instruments as well. Hinata forgot to wear a scarf as Mioda dragged him out so she offered to share her scarf with him. Hinata blushed like a living tomato their entire way back. They settled in his apartment for the night and as Hinata lived in an apartment, he had no chimney to make a fire in. Mioda suggested that they share a blanket together.

"Hey Hajime-chan." Mioda said, seemingly wanting to ask him a question. She sat closer to him as they found warmth underneath the blanket. They sat on the edge of his bed as they looked out of the window. It was snowing.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise Ibuki one thing?"

"What is it?"

Mioda turned to him. "Hajime-chan has to promise to form a band with Ibuki one day!"

"Huh?!" Hinata blinked and shot her an awkward look. "But I have no experience in—"

"It's okay because Ibuki will teach Hajime-chan all of it! Music instruments, writing lyrics and – of course, Ibuki will give vocal lessons as well." She grinned mischievously and Hinata barely swallowed. Vocal lessons from Mioda were never anything good at all. "Hajime-chan better brace himself!"

Hinata looked at her, dumbstruck, before he let out a breathy laugh. "Okay, okay, whatever you say, Mioda."

Mioda nodded and proceeded to rest her head on his shoulders. Hinata only smiled at this. He remembered what she sang earlier – "I lay my love on you". Indeed, she had laid her love on him, in more than one way. He leaned back against her.

"Hey Hajime-chan…I love you."

"I love you too, Mioda."

Hinata had to remind himself to prepare a special surprise for Mioda when New Years come.


End file.
